Seven Reasons To Turn Down A Marriage Proposal
by Reasonfalling
Summary: Hisagi happens to enjoy blogging. Now if he could just answer today's question...


**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fiction and does not reflect the personal or professional lives of any real person or made up character portrayed herein. All fictional characters belong to their respective owners. In other words, it never happened so please don't sue.

**AN:** I'm actually really surprised I even bothered posting this up here. Not much of a fan of how this place works, but I guess I'll post this here. This is a random idea that I did for the livejournal community staringout it was the first prompt they ever posted and I felt compelled to write a little something on it (even if it was posted in 2008...).

* * *

Shuuhei stared hard at the computer screen before him, finger idly tapping against his chin as he contemplated his answer. He was on one of his very few and rare breaks from paper work and had decided to indulge himself in his blog. He hadn't posted in what felt like forever, but that wasn't entirely his fault. He never had any time lately. What with trying to figure out what Aizen was planning, keeping Renji out of trouble, and tending to his young lover, he never had any time for himself. He leaned back in his chair with a exasperated sigh, stretching his arms above his head until he felt his shoulders pop. He reached for his small cup of tea and took a sip, relishing in the subtle taste the green tea had. After a few moments he turned his attention back to the screen before him. On the screen was written in elegant lettering: "Question of the day: Give seven reasons to turn down a marriage proposal."

He set the cup down and rested his fingers on the key board. What was a good reason to turn down a marriage proposal? Was there ever a good reason? If someone was proposing to you then it wasn't like they didn't know each other well. He frowned, confused by the topic. Now that he really thought about it he realized he had never thought about marriage before. It wasn't a common thing in Seireitei, though it was a semi-normal thing for the souls in Rukongai. Being a shinigami was a full time job, there was rarely time for a full blown relationship, let alone marriage.

"I haven't seen you this focused in awhile, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei visibly jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around and spilling his tea in the process. "Shit," he muttered, standing up and swiping at his hakama in an attempt to wipe the tea off. The new comer let out a quite chuckle, smiling softly at the startled fuku-taichou.

"Jumpy today Hisagi-san?"

"You scared me Kira. You could have knocked you know."

"I did knock, you just didn't notice," Kira answered not missing a beat as he walked to his lovers side and proceeded to wipe off the tea from the desk top, "You really should be more careful. You could have gotten it on the computer and then where would you be?"

"Out a couple hundred bucks and a IOU note from Kurotsuchi-taichou," Shuuhei grumbled crossing his arms across his chest and watching as Kira disposed of the cloth he had used to clean the tea. Kira laughed pleasantly, turning a shy smile on Shuuhei, who in turn felt his face heat up just barely. God he loved it when Kira smiled at him like that.

"So what were you doing that had your attention so firmly?"

"Oh, right!" Shuuhei turned back to the computer, collapsing rather unceremoniously into his large chair and pulling the keyboard toward him. He motioned with one hand for Kira to come over, who complied, only to have strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him down into Shuuhei's lap. Kira settled himself there, nuzzling his head into the crook of Shuuhei's neck, one eye trained on the computer screen.

"I was going to respond to this question for my blog but I couldn't think of an answer."

"You have a blog? When did you start that?"

"A while back, around when I first became fuku-taichou," Shuuhei answered, moving the mouse around to the reply button and clicking on it.

"Seven reasons to turn down a marriage proposal?" Kira read, his brow raising in surprise, "Why would you ever turn down a marriage proposal in the first place?"

"That's what I was wondering. I can't think of any good reasons," Shuuhei muttered, lounging back in the chair, his right hand running up and down Kira's sides, grinning when the blonde gave him a tiny shudder.

"Maybe the person liked the other one, but they just didn't think that they were the one?" Kira suggested. Shuuhei contemplated that. It was possible he guessed. It could be like when a friend from his childhood had been dating that chick whose name he could never remember. He really, really liked her, but Shuuhei was sure that she didn't feel the same way. He had always got a sneaking suspicion that she was using him.

"You know, that actually makes sense."

"Don't I always," Kira quipped, earning him a light punch in the arm and a low chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Izuru."

Kira flinched at the use of his first name but didn't make a comment on it. Try as he might, he still had a hard time being called that after his taichou had left him. It didn't matter who it was that called him that, his reaction was always the same. He felt the grip on his waist tighten and a sudden sinking feeling over took him. He had really hoped Hisagi-san hadn't noticed that. Too late now.

"What about if the person was sick and they didn't want to get involved with them?"

Kira silently sighed in relief, truly grateful for the ice breaker, "I guess that would make sense, but that person would probably be really shitty to let that come in the way of their own happiness."

"Not everyone is a saint like you Kira."

Kira scoffed, returning the light punch in Shuuhei's chest, "Look who's talking. You're the most saintly person I know."

Shuuhei burst out laughing at that one, almost dropping Kira in the process, "Me? Saintly? What are you smoking Kira?"

Kira rolled his eyes at him, "Look who our friends are Shuu. At least you don't get hammered 24/7 like Matsumoto-san, or are an eternal trouble maker like Abarai-san."

"What about Hinamori? She hasn't done anything bad in like... ever."

Kira was silent for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. He would give him that one, Hinamori-san was pretty innocent. "Let's just say that you're not as bad as the others, despite your appearance."

Shuuhei let out a dissatisfied grunt but he didn't push the subject further. He was right after all, he wasn't that bad compared to the others. He never had time for that. Not when he had an entire division to run. If it hadn't been for Komamura-taichou and Izuru he would have gone insane a long time ago.

"Anyway," Kira continued, "I guess that would be a reason to turn down marriage. It's not asking for good reasons after all."

Shuuhei nodded his agreement and typed the two reasons into the computer, "Alright, five more."

"What about the nobility problems? You know like in that human book Romeo and Juliet where they couldn't marry due to their families?"

Shuuhei gave the blonde an incredulous look. Why and how did Kira even know about that?

"What?" Kira asked defensively, turning his head away to hide his blush, "So I like romance novels... there's nothing wrong with that."

Shuuhei took on a near feral grin. So Kira was a romantic huh? He could use that information later, maybe even tonight. He placed a hand on the boys cheek, turning his head back so that he could look him in the eye.

"I think it's sweet," Shuuhei whispered, drawing the blonde into a gentle kiss which Kira seemed to relax under. When they broke apart the blush on Kira's face seemed to glow even brighter as he turned away again, hastily turning his attention on the question.

"Um... there-there's also the matter of... um..."

"What about some of the stupid reasons?" Shuuhei intervened, the grin coming back full force, "Like you know, like maybe he had too many pets and the other is deathly allergic?"

Kira gave him a dumbfounded look, "Pets? Are you serious?"

"Hey it can happen! You were the one that said it didn't have to be good reasons. That's a reason."

Kira sighed in defeat, flicking his hand in submission as Shuuhei gleefully jotted down the response. Kira gazed at his excited face and his usual gentle smile returned. He loved seeing him like this, relaxed and having fun for once. Hisagi-san rarely lost his serious face or let down his guard around anyone; not since Tousen-taichou had left. It took a lot to get him drop it even around him, his lover.

"Alright, three more. Let's make one more serious one and two completely random ones. That way we have mostly logical answers."

Kira nodded his head in agreement, burying into Shuuhei's shoulder and breathing in his scent. It always calmed him down and let him think clearly. He wished that he could name what he was smelling though. Green tea was defiantly there with maybe a hint of lavender? It was hard to place.

"There's always the cruel response," Shuuhei mumbled, his voice lower than what it normally was. Kira looked up at him in surprise.

"Cruel response?" he asked, watching the others face carefully as it lost it's previous joy and took on a more saddened expression.

"You know, like they were seeing someone else or something."

Kira flinched at that. Of course Shuuhei would say that. After what had happened between him and Renji. He knew he still wasn't entirely over that break up, but what could he do? What could anyone do? Renji had fallen in love with another. At least he had been ceremonious with the break up and flat out told Shuuhei how he felt. And of course Shuuhei, being ever the sacrificer, took it well and said that it was alright, even though it had torn him apart on the inside. Those wounds still hadn't fully healed, but he had been told by Shuuhei himself that he had been helping a lot in getting over his grief.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kira said in a small voice, drawing Shuuhei's attention down to himself. As soon as he had turned Kira threaded his fingers through Shuuhei's short hair and pulled him down into a forceful kiss, catching him by surprise. Shuuhei responded to it almost immediately, pulling the blondes lithe body closer to his own, but before he could deepen it Kira pulled away, serene smile on his face. Shuuhei searched his face for an answer to his sudden actions but found nothing. Kira leaned up and pecked his lips once more before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Alright now for two pointless ones. How about the person has an extreme fear of commitment and they'll go into cardiac arrest if they commit to anything?"

Shuuhei stared at his lover blankly, "... where the hell did that come from?"

"What?" Kira asked in his fake innocent voice, batting his eyes with a small smirk, "It happens. Ishida-san was telling me about it the last time I saw him. He said that a cousin of his literally ran away from the aisle cause he couldn't go through with it."

"Wow..."

"Yup, add it."

"Alright," Shuuhei typed the answer in, still a little taken aback by the information. Fear of commitment? Where had that come from?

"Finally, last one," Shuuhei exclaimed, releasing Kira's hip for the first time and stretching both his arms above his head till something popped. Kira flinched visibly. He absolutely hated it when he did that. They fell silent after that, both unsure what the last one could be. That was until that feral grin stretched across Shuuhei's face again.

"What are you thinking Shuu?" Kira asked a bit apprehensive. That look was never good. Not when it was combined with that mischievous look that was dancing in Shuuhei's eyes.

"What if they found out that their lover had a streak of sadism in them and it totally freaked the other out. Like he found out that he liked to tie people up and make them beg for mercy right before he asked him?"

Kira practically sweat dropped. Really Shuu? Really? The things that went through his lovers mind sometimes truly scared him.

"Oh come on Kira, you were freaked out the first time I tied you up."

"That was only because you handcuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me! Not to mention you knocked me out and dragged me there in the first place! I thought you were a rapist or something!"

Shuuhei doubled over laughing, earning him a cold glare from Kira, though since his face was practically the same color as Renji's hair it didn't hold as much power as it usually would.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?'

"Tch, whatever Hisagi, whatever."

Ouch. Shuuhei winced at Kira's words. Dropping the san usually meant he was pissed.

"Come on Kira, you liked it," Shuuhei tried to coax but to no avail as Kira slid off his comfortable spot in his lap and made to storm out of the room.

"Kira! I said I was sorry, come on, please, don't be like that!"

Shuuhei ran after him, catching his wrist and pulling him back into his arms. Kira struggled to get out of his hold, but his strong arms weren't budging. Kira let out a sigh of defeat and leaned into the well toned chest of his lover. God he could never stay mad at him when he held him like this.

"You're so temperamental," Shuuhei whispered in a small voice, earning him a half hearted snort.

"Look who's talking."

"Heh, what else is new?"

The two shared a small laugh before Shuuhei lead them back over to the desk and entered in the final answer. Shuuhei read over the list before hitting post. The screen flickered before shifting to his blogs main site revealing their list:

1. Didn't believe they were the "one"  
2. Sickness kept them apart  
3. Family ties kept them apart  
4. Pet allergies  
5. Seeing someone else  
6. Fear of commitment  
7. Fear of BDSM

They both snickered at it, pleased with their final product.

"Now then, what do you want to do now?"

Kira got a strange glint in his eye, moving closer to him so that he was pressed up against his chest, "I think you know."

Shuuhei smirked. God did he ever love days off.


End file.
